the life
by mr the killer 115
Summary: my other story I wrote I got it done


his story will take place went doom's sam grim meets and marries alex mecrer then it goes to stephen (rex) marring lara croft then having alex jamie mecrer grim and their school life.

alex mecrer's pov

I walk to the store and bump into a lady. sorry I say hey aren't you alex mecrer she says you know me I say I know you very well mr mecrer she says.

28 weeks later

I look at sam grim who I'm dating we are ridding my dad's bike to dinner I am going to ask her to marry me I mean we are having a good love life I stop and see we are here I help sam off the bike and I see the waiter. name sir he says to us. um mecrer table for two I say ah right this way he says and we follow him we sit down and we order our food and drinks. wow so your brother is in a space army I say yeah my brother is coming home in 4 days sam says.

3 hours later

we finish eating I look at sam. I want to ask you something sam I say and get on my knee. will you sam grim marry me I ask sam cries. yes alex I will sam says I put the ring on her fringer.

8 years later

come on mom dad first day of school our 8 year old son rex says while jumping on us we groan. ok ok son we are getting up I say we get up and see him and dana are ready for school. ok kids go wait downstairs while we get dressed I say ok let's go dana rex says they leave and close the door I look at sam. sam hon time to get up we got work I say ugh alex why today she groans I guess we're both doctors huh I say sam gets up and we get dressed we head downstairs and see our kids are ready. Hey rex come here I say he walks to me. take care of your sister ok I say ok he says.

gentek

I sit at my office went I hear the door. come in I say I see my boss. yes sir what can I do for you I say I see you got kids now huh mecrer you care about them right raymon says yeah my son and daughter start their first day of school today I say.

school rex grim's pov

I walk with my sister to class. hey new kids give me your lunch money we hear I see a kid who is a bit taller then us. exuse me but I don't think we'll do that I say he puts his hand on my shirt and I scoff. kindly get your hand off me I say claimly. or what he says I punch him hard in the face and he drops to the floor. I warned you I say

the camp love

I walk to dad who is in his lab. hey dad I say yeah son dad says while working. I was wondering if you'd sign this slip I say while handing it to him. tomb raidding camp huh dad says dad pete wentz joe trohman andy hurley patrick stump and leon s Kennedy are all going I say son what is this really about is it for lara croft dad says I look away and that says yes. ok son dad says and signs it and gives it to me. thanks dad I say and head to my room.

the camp days

I sit on the bus next to wentz stump hurley trohman and leon I am listening to a band called him I got their first album on my ipod I listen pete joe andy and patrick talk. we should form a band pete says you guys can ahead I'll follow my parnets footsteps I say a doctor joe says with a laugh. come on rex andy says ok for I'll join for a bit then I'm done I say yeah he's in stump says.

the day rex and dana became a croft a few days later

I stand at the cemetery my mom and dad are both dead my dad found out his boss was using something to destroy the world my dad smashed it and it took my mom and dad's life it got into me but I feel nothing I look at my sister who has been crying for a long time. rex what do we do dana asks I don't know sis I say with my voice a bit weak I haven't crying I was but I don't let myself cry in fornt of others. I am sorry rex dana about your mom and dad we hear I look and see lara and her family I start singging wicked game by him. nobody loves no one I sing I start walking but drop to my knees and cry dana puts her hand on my shoulder I get up and she hugs me. it's ok rex let it out she says.

school the next day

I walk to class. hey grim I hear I know it's the same kid I stay quiet and I get my stuff out of my locker. I'm talking to you boy he says with his hand on my shoulder I grab him and slam his head on the locker. I am not in the mood so why don't you fuck off or I'll kill you I say in rage and throw him away from me I look at my arms that are glowing red. the fuck this must be the power dad was talking about it feels great i say to myself i feel myself getting lightheaded and i pass out. get the cdc here now a teacher says.

17 hours later

i open my eyes and see i am in the hospital i slowly get up. easy son you have dx118 in you now a guy from the cdc says i do i say your father has gone crazy if you see him i cut the guy off. i have to kill him don't i i say yes he says I'll do it no mecry i say.

the trainning

i walk in a room and the doors close and i look around i hear something and do a backflip and see my father. I'll kill you he says i block his attacks he stabs my heart and i scream in pain and die but i grab his head and put a tiny bomb in his brain and pull his blade hand out and run i push the buttom and he blows up i check and see it's dead. nice mate you are ready to face your father ken says i stand on my knees. you ok rex lara asks fine i say and heal my wounds.

dream night

i see my dad who took lara and dana i run after him. come on faster if you want your slut back mecrer says mocking me i see he brought us to a grave he stabs lara in the chest and hits her heart. no i yell and run and attack him went he stabs my stomach and goes up my brain and i feel my life fadding away.

i get up and fall of the bed i feel sweat and look around and check myself i claim my breathing and take a walk and i stand outside and look at the stars. rex what are you doing up so late i hear i look and see lara. i had a nightmare i say wanna talk about it lara asks i tell her about my dream. it won't happen rex lara says what if i can't do it what if i fail i say in tears lara hugs me. it is going to be ok stephen i promise lara says i wipe my tears. is it i won't back down at all lara i won't back down i say rex i love you lara says i look at her. i love you too lara i say

the school dance and downfall of alex mecrer

i dance with lara my girlfreind i asked her to the dance she said yes i hear a big boom and see my dad. lara go hide i say she does. i was wondering went you'd show up father i say i gave you this gift and this is how you thank me he says where's dana i ask i have her went i am done she'll have the power too all that is standing in the way is mecrer says you he says and points his finger at me and takes his jacket off and i block his every move i get stabbed in the heart. ahh you beat me i say.

alex

rex blows up and blinds my sight. ahh it was a trick i say

rex

i attack him and don't stop i cut his arms off and he looks at me. finish me he says i comuse him and lock his life in my mind and i pass out.

13 hours later

i open my eyes and see i am in croft maner. easy rex it's ok i hear i see lara. did i kill him i ask yeah it's over lara says and dana i ask here rex is it over she asks yeah i say.

13 days later

i slovel the snow and a snow truck makes more snow. hey sorry the driver says i get it out of the way and i look at the slovel I'm using it says alex j mecrer i angry slovel the snow and see lara and dana. hey rex we got it go inside they say i got it i say while sloveling. please go inside rex lara says i said i got it i say lara takes the tool away from me and hugs me and i cry. i miss him i had to i had to put him down i say.

13 years later

i climb with lara next to me. hey how is it down there pete wentz asks why don't i give you gear and find out yourself i say.

13 hours later

hey lara I'm going go grab the camera in the basement i say ok hurry rex lara says i go downstairs and see the camera and see my dad's jacket i tear up and see tapes i play one and sit on a chair and watch. oh god alex our son is the looker my mom says yeah he is sam my dad says it goes to my 5 year old birthday. make a wish rex dad says i remember what i wished for my family forever it goes to me making my first zipline i smile and see it failed. damn it i say i remember the cuts i got. rex you ok dad says it's just scratchs i say and i pour myself wisky. rex i know you are watching this it means you killed me dad says i look and see my father. i never wanted to hurt you my evil side took over and you must have killed me your mother and i will always be proud of you we are the best thing we made we know you'll do good in this world we love you dad says and it stops i shed tears and i look at the bottle of wisky and i angry throw it the wall. motherfucker i wanted my family to stay alive and you fuck it up so thanks alot dad daddy pops father i yell and i head upstairs to lara who is super drunk. hey hey rex what's up she says i roll my eyes. come on lara i need to get you bed i say and help her to our bed i fall on top of her. rex i love you lara says god even drunk you're still fucking hot i say.

3 hours later

i hear our door and i put my pants on and grab my gun and qeuitly walk to the door i check my gun and see i have one bullet i open the door and see it's olny al. fuck man you trying to get killed i say sorry sir it's just miss croft has work to do he says I'll let her know i say with that he leaves and i close the door i walk to a sleeping lara and i shake her softly. lara time to get up i say lara cuts me with her knife and i fall back holding the cut. aww fuck woman i say shit rex i i didn't mean to I'm so sorry lara says i look in a mirror and see it's a little cut i take my hand off it.

tomorrow moring

i go wake up lara who i see is up already. lara you ok i ask moring sickness lara says and opens the door i see her doing her hair i lean on the door. you are the motst hottest woman i ever met i say lara blushes. i found your weakness miss croft i say it seems you have mr grim lara says and gets next to me.

the army and birth of the new mecrer

i sit at a barber shop I'm cutting my hair for the army i was enlisted lara told me be safe i told her i can never die for I'm immortal. so you that grim boy huh the one who killed his father he asks yeah i say.

lara 3 weeks later

i head to the store and and open the door went my water brakes. fuck miss are you ok a man asks no my water broke i say.

13 days later

i sit at home holding alex jamie grim jr he starts crying and i give him his bottle and start singing the parting glass i finish and i look at alex sleeping who looks like stephen i sigh. please be ok rex i say.

rex

i clover under a rock from ememy fire. fuck this i say and throw my m-16 to the ground and use my powers i put my claws in the ground and they all die one crawls away but i put my boot on his wound. ahh please let me go he says don't piss me off motherfucker i ain't in the mood i say in anger pleaose i tell you anything don't kill me he says where is your camp i ask 5 miles from here he says i kill him anyway i grab a flashbang and use it and kill all of them.

lara 2 years later

i look at alex who is starting to walk i watch him and the fornt door opens. miss come get this speed demon i hear i walk to alex and see rex is back and alive i hug him and kiss him we stop. who's this rex asks our son his name is alex jamie grim jr i say rex picks him up. hi alex I'm your daddy i was wondering went i get to meet you god you look like my dad rex says how was it i ask shitty rex says.

3 years later rex

alex's birthday

i walk to alex's room with lara behind me. shh don't wake him lara says i won't i say while opening his door and see our now 5 year old son asleep. awww he looks so cute asleep don't you think hon i say to lara. yeah we have a fine kid lara says should we wake him i ask let him sleep for a few minutes lara says i lean on his door and lara leaves. he'll have the power like me if he does then I'll teach him how to use it for good i won't let it overpower him like my dad i say to myself i see him stirring. damn sun he says in his sleep i shake him softly. alex son time to get up i say dad i don't want to go to school he says it's Saturday son and your birthday i say oh he says he gets up fast. how could i forget my own birthday alex says and smashes his head on the bed i stop him. easy jr don't hurt yourself i say daad don't call me jr. please it doesn't sound cool alex whines i roll my eyes.

school alex jamie grim

i walk school and see everyone is talking about me. do you look at him he must be a mecrer a kid says yeah the way he's dressed a another kid says i keep walking and see my locker and open it i see my mirror and see a man i close it and open it i see myself. werid i say to myself i look the kids who keep talking about me i slam my locker and walk to class. come on mccoremick give us your money one kid says there trouble here i say


End file.
